Princess Peach's Castle
Princess Peach's Castle was the main hub in Super Mario 64, Super Mario 64 DS, and Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. It appered in several Mario games and Bloopers. It has been taken over many times, most of them by Bowser, OiramOiram12345, Princess Shroob and the Dark Star X. In Super Mario 64, Bowser has taken it over and sealed some of its rooms, the Toads and Princess Peach. Mario saved it by collecting the Power Stars and unsealing the rooms and freeing the Toads. Mario then defeated Bowser at the arena in the sky and took the Giant Power Star and saved Princess Peach. It survived Cackletta's attack, the Shroob Invasion, the Dark Star's awakening and attacks from Bowser and the Koopa Troop. It is located in Toad Town and Mario and his friends stay there a lot. Yoshi stays on the roof. A castle in the Blooper Land looks just like a modified version of it. In 2005, the castle from SM64 was rented out as apartments, and is where numberous YTR hang out at. Over 100 years later, the castle itself was restored after lying in ruin, and serves as the Kingdom's capitol again. History Her castle was first built a long time ago and was briefly taken over by the Shroobs. It was later reclaimed after the liberation of the Mushroom Kingdom from the Shroobs. After that, she seemed to own numberous other castles. After 2005, the one taken over by Bowser in 1996 in Super Mario 64 was givin to Mario to use as apartments, which many YouTubers used as a base. However, Peach occasionally used it, and it's purpose was rarely known to the public. After that, she moved into one that highly resembled it in the base of Toad Town. After the Star Festival, it was restored after Bowser ruined it. She later used numberous other castle, such as one with a large wall around it and a giant moat for security purposes, but was laser invaded by Bowser and deemed worthless in defenses. Over 100 years later, in 2121, the castle seen in Super Mario 64 that became an apartment complex was restored to being the Kingdom's captiol, but has gone through a change in appearance, such as futuristic trees, a time machine cannon outside, a blue roof and likley better defence. Princess peach's castle.png|The castle in 1996 that later was turned into an apartment complex for fans of Super Mario 64. 180px-SSB Peach's Castle.png|The Watchtower above the apartment castle|link=Peach's Castle (stage) Peach's Castle U.png|Peach's Castle in 2012. Peach's Bowser Castle.png|Peach's Castle in 2000 when uprooted by Bowser. 180px-Shadow_Over_Peach_Castle_4.png|The Castle that becomes an apartment in Mario Party. Trivia *In the SNES version of Donkey Kong Country 3, Wrinkly Kong can sometimes be seen playing her Nintendo 64 in her save cave. While she's doing that, a 16 bit version of the "Inside The Castle Walls" soundtrack from Super Mario 64 can be heard. You can listen to it here. *She seems to have numberous castle with different appearances. Category:MM54321's Videos Category:This Wiki Category:Hotels and Apartments Category:Levels Category:Super Mario 64 Category:OiramOiram12345 and The Dark Star X Category:Into the Fourth Dimension Category:The Moon World Category:Back to the Fourth Dimension Category:Bloopers Category:Stages Category:Mushroom kingdom